Oliver's Cabin of Love
by NeonDomino
Summary: Percy is given another chance with ex-boyfriend Oliver when the pair end up booked into the same cabin. Non-Linear.


**Written for:**

Quidditch League - Round 2.

Team: Harpies

Harpies: Beater 1 - Mosasaur: Write a story set near the water (such as The Black Lake, the cave Riddle hid his Horcrux in, Shell Cottage, etc.)

Prompts: 4. (colour) turquoise, 7. (dialogue) "Aww, does somebody need a hug?"

* * *

 **Oliver's Cabin of Love**

Pairing: Percy/Oliver

Thanks to my wonderful teammates for the help and betaing! :)

* * *

A/N: (Nessie is the Loch Ness Monster).

* * *

"So…" Percy began, as Oliver carried his bag into the master bedroom. "Is this my bed or yours?"

Oliver grinned at Percy. "I thought that going away together meant it was 'ours'. It can be yours if you prefer. We've got two weeks here."

"Two weeks," Percy echoed. "That sounds perfect."

"It is—it will be," Oliver assured him, reaching for Percy's own threadbare bag and setting it onto the floor next to his. "I'd suggest a nice nap in _our_ bed, but I know you're itching to unpack."

"Best to unpack now than struggle to find what we need later," Percy said, causing Oliver to snort in amusement.

"I've heard you say that so many times, I automatically unpack when I arrive home. My mum loves you for it!"

"Actually, we can unpack in an hour," Percy murmured, glancing longingly at the bed. "We share a dorm yet we've never shared a bed. This shouldn't be a big deal when we've always had the option, but it is."

"It is," Oliver agreed, taking Percy's hand. "Two years ago, you never looked at me the way you do now. You'd have laughed if I asked to sleep in your bed."

Percy shook his head. "I've felt like this for a lot longer than the year we've been together," he insisted, his smile softening as Oliver reached up to remove Percy's glasses. "Let's make the hour matter. Our first hour on holiday together with our own bed."

Oliver rounded the bed and set down the glasses. He kicked off his shoes and got onto the bed. "So, what do I need to do to get a kiss from my boyfriend?"

Percy removed his travelling cloak. "Let me go and hang this up first. I don't want it to wrinkle."

"Magic, love," Oliver helpfully supplied, but Percy was already walking out of the room in search of a coat stand.

"Like you would know that spell," Percy called back.

"Hey, I do. I have to keep my Quidditch uniform in tip-top shape."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Percy chuckled.

* * *

Percy smiled as he walked towards the cabin. When the owner had contacted him to confirm if he was coming to stay for the last week of July and first week of August, Percy hadn't been able to refuse. He remembered the yearly visits with Oliver. They had come up for four years in a row and he couldn't turn it down.

The fifth year he had cancelled and they had broken up. He had put work first and lost so much that truly mattered to him and been too stubborn to admit that he was wrong. First his family, then Oliver.

A month after the breakup, Oliver was seen having a passionate moment with a teammate in the newspaper, and two days after that, Percy was dating Audrey.

But it was something normal in the insanity that was left behind after the war. In between the castle being rebuilt, his family accepting him back, and his doubts about returning to work at the Ministry, Percy needed a temporary escape. He had always enjoyed the solitude and there was none of that at the Burrow.

No, the cabin was the perfect place for Percy to go to gain some peace and quiet, and to use that to consider his future.

A letter from Headmistress McGonagall burned a hole in his pocket as he walked over, pushing the door open.

"Percy?"

Percy dropped his bag in shock. He hadn't expected to find anyone there and certainly not Oliver. Things hadn't ended well, and apart from their eyes meeting a couple of times from opposite sides of Diagon Alley, or a brief nod to each other at the battle when they crossed paths, he hadn't seen much of his former boyfriend. He wasn't ready to face him, but couldn't bring himself to leave.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver said, his fingers clutching a wooden walking stick as he walked over. Percy's eyes fell on it and he immediately noticed the heavy limp in Oliver's step.

"Mr Gardner called me and asked if I was coming this summer," Percy said. "What are you doing here?"

"I booked the place," Oliver admitted, frowning slightly. "I'm paying at the end of the stay."

"I… I've already paid," Percy said. "I sent him the money through already. Though I believe Mr Gardner thought we were making this trip together which is probably why he contacted me in the first place. A misunderstanding, I assure you."

Oliver chuckled. "Same old Percy," he said wistfully. "So… I'll pay you back - sorry you made this trip."

"Oh no, I'm not leaving," Percy quickly replied, shaking his head. "I need to get away. I need—"

"Fine," Oliver said, cutting him off. "I'd rather not waste my first day here arguing. There's enough space for the both of us."

"I'll stay out of your hair." Percy walked towards the door to the master bedroom.

"That's my room," Oliver said.

Percy turned, meeting Oliver's gaze. He wanted to ask Oliver why he had booked the cabin for _their_ fortnight. Why was he sleeping in _their_ bed?

He couldn't bring himself to ask. He merely nodded and headed towards the other bedroom.

* * *

"Are you going to fly all day?" Percy called, watching as Oliver flew over Loch Ness, his eyes scanning the water. "What are you looking for?"

"Nessie," Oliver replied, leaning forward far enough so his fingers could trail in the water below. "You know, this cabin has everything. Three summers here and I want to spend every summer here with you."

"We will," Percy called back, as Oliver headed back to shore.

"Why are you up so early?" Oliver asked, as he climbed off the broom, and sat on the ground. He patted the grass. "Sit with me."

Percy dropped to the ground. "I was going to go back to bed," he muttered half-heartedly. "You're up earlier than usual. I saw you flying from the window."

"You missed me," Oliver teased.

"No," Percy denied.

"Yeah. Your hair is a mess and your pyjamas are buttoned up wrong because you were in such a rush to come and spend time with me," Oliver said, grinning widely. "Did you get lonely in bed all by yourself?"

Percy shook his head.

"You didn't even put your glasses on," Oliver pointed out, chuckling.

"Fine, I… I've grown accustomed to waking up next to you," Percy admitted.

"You love me," Oliver said, leaning back onto the grass and putting his hands behind his head. He glanced up at Percy as the silence followed his statement. "Perce, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Percy said. "You're right. I… I do. I love you." He glanced hopefully at Oliver.

"I love you too," Oliver said. "Come on, we can sleep out here." He patted the grass for emphasis.

"It's going to rain."

"Good. It'll wake us in time for lunch."

* * *

The weather was unnaturally warm for Scotland and Percy had cast cooling charm after cooling charm on the cabin, before finally heading outside. It had been three days and the pair had done well to stay away from each other, Percy staying inside and Oliver staying outside.

But with the stifling heat, that wasn't an option.

He poured two glasses of lemonade before grabbing his book and tucking it under his arm. Outside, he squinted as he glanced around, quickly noticing Oliver about twenty-feet away, close to the loch, just staring out, a paintbrush dangling from between his fingers.

He walked over, his gaze sweeping Loch Ness. He'd forgotten how beautiful it was and realised just how much he missed coming to the cabin, sitting by the loch with Oliver as they discussed their futures - ones that always involved them being together.

He forced himself to walk forward, until he was at Oliver's side.

"Percy," Oliver murmured.

"Peace offering," Percy replied, handing over the glass of lemonade.

"It's a start," Oliver said, reaching for the glass. "So… you came back. I've been wondering why."

"I wanted to get away. I needed quiet so I could make some life choices and I knew this would be the best place to do it," Percy replied. "You came back too."

"This place inspires me." He gestured to an easel set up a short distance away.

"You paint?" Percy couldn't hide his surprise.

"I liked to paint when I was younger," Oliver explained, causing Percy to stare. In all the years they had known each other, Oliver had never shared this. "I guess it was the hobby that fell by the wayside because of Quidditch. I've been ordered to stay off the broom for a while so I thought I'd indulge a different hobby."

"How long do you have to stay off the broom?" Percy asked.

"A while." Oliver's shoulders shifted into a shrug. "Isn't the Loch beautiful?"

"I think we established that the day we arrived all those years ago," Percy said, spotting the subject change. "It's calming… it seemed like the right place to be."

"Because you needed space and the solitude you love so much or because of our anniversary tomorrow?"

Percy allowed himself to smile. "Both," he murmured. "I could have gone anywhere for solitude."

"Well, why didn't you?"

"Because it felt wrong to turn down our cabin," Percy admitted.

"It wouldn't be the first time you turned it down," Oliver said.

"It wouldn't," Percy agreed. "But we all learn from our mistakes, don't we?"

He felt Oliver's gaze on him, but continued to stare out at the water, uncertain what else to say.

"It depends what you're considering the mistake," Oliver finally said.

"So many things," Percy replied, turning away completely. He brought the glass to his lips, sipping at the sweet, cold drink. "Do you mind me sitting here?"

"Whatever you want," Oliver said. "I'll be painting."

Percy walked over to the tree he always sat below. It had been a favourite spot of his. In the years they had travelled to the cabin, he'd always found himself under the tree whilst Oliver flew over the water, exploring.

How easy it was to repeat these things, even if Oliver hated him.

* * *

"What do you mean you're not staying?" Oliver asked.

"I can't. I have to work," Percy insisted.

"Didn't you book the time off?"

Percy nodded. "But we're busy. I offered to help—"

"Wait. So you took the time off but then you _offered_ to stay at work?"

"You know what my job means to me," Percy replied, his voice taking on a pleading tone, but Oliver was angry. He had stood by Percy despite him turning his back on his family. But it had all become too much. He loved Percy, but Percy was always going to choose work over him. He couldn't even give him their yearly trip away.

"It's over," Oliver said. "You stay here with me or it's over."

"You're ending things because I can't stay at the cabin?" Percy asked, shocked.

Oliver nodded, desperately hoping that Percy would somehow choose him.

"I'm not going to indulge such a ridiculous ultimatum," Percy scoffed, reaching up to push his glasses further up his nose. "I'll call you on Friday. We can celebrate our anniversary with dinner because even though I'm working, I understand what's important."

"You don't understand," Oliver replied, saddened at the realisation that their relationship was over. Percy was going to leave despite knowing that it'd destroy what they had.

"I'll owl you," Percy repeated. "I should get back…"

* * *

Percy felt the need to fix things with Oliver. He knew he was the one in the wrong, he knew he shouldn't have left the cabin the previous year, and was very aware of how he had single-handedly screwed everything up.

He just didn't know how to fix it or if there was anything salvageable left.

He was close enough now and could see Oliver carefully using the turquoise paint on the canvas, trying to capture the essence of Loch Ness' water.

Before he could stop himself, the words fell from his lips. "Why are you painting here?"

"It's a nice spot," Oliver said, turning to glance at Percy. Percy couldn't help but smile at the various shades of blue on Oliver's face.

"No, I mean why are you painting Loch Ness? You want to remember this scene forever, despite… what I did."

"This cabin isn't a reminder of our breakup, Percy. It's a reminder that I spent the most wonderful summers here. One summer isn't going to erase all of the rest."

"I… I wish I stayed last summer when you told me to," Percy admitted.

Oliver turned around, a guarded look in his eyes.

"Why _did_ you come back?" Oliver pushed.

Percy sighed. "I needed to. Can we sit, clear the air? We're both here for the two weeks, so… it'd be nice to at least try to start a friendship again. I've missed you."

"I missed you too," Oliver said, somewhat reluctantly. "Sure. I suppose it'd be nice for us to get along." He carefully set down the paint and reached for his cane. They slowly made their way to the bank of the loch, sitting down.

"I came back here to reevaluate my life," Percy said. "I've lost faith in the ministry and perhaps… my future isn't there anymore. Had I seen this sooner, I wouldn't have made so many bad choices."

"Terrible choices?"

"Any choice that involves losing you is terrible." Percy agreed. "I knew that after I left, but I didn't know how to come back."

"I was here for the two weeks, hoping you'd return," Oliver admitted, his stained fingers twisting together.

"I was too stubborn to come back because I didn't want to admit I was wrong or being unreasonable. Pride got in the way of me fixing our relationship. I'm so sorry."

"It might be too late for apologies," Oliver said.

"But 'might' means that it might _not_ be too late," Percy quickly replied, glancing at Oliver. "Please. If I put the work in… if I put you first… if I put you above any job that I may have in the future… is there a chance I could earn your forgiveness?"

"If you, Percy Weasley, were able to put _anyone_ in front of your job, I'd believe you've changed."

"I have changed," Percy insisted, unable to keep hopefulness out of his voice. "Oliver, I know I don't deserve another chance. I didn't even consider that possibility. Oliver, I still love you."

"You moved on pretty quick," Oliver replied, not attempting to hide his jealousy. "You and… Audrey, was it?"

"You moved on too," Percy muttered.

"I didn't. I was hugging an upset teammate; the tabloids blew it out of proportion as usual. You know what they're like. How could I move on from the love of my life?"

Percy stared out at the water, considering this news. "I was so hurt, but it made me realise that you meant it when saying it was over. I dated Audrey for three months but… it wasn't anything. Just a few lunches and I ended it. I've screwed everything up, haven't I?" Much to Percy's alarm, he felt tears in his eyes.

"Aww, does somebody need a hug?" Oliver asked, a hint of teasing in his voice. A paint covered hand slid around Percy, decorating his clothes with turquoise as he pulled Percy against him. Percy leaned into the embrace, his head resting on Oliver's shoulder.

"I should've picked you," Percy continued. "Had I been able to stop being so prideful, I'd have apologised to my family sooner and stepped away from the ministry. We'd still be together. Oliver, I still love you - I never stopped."

"It's not that easy to fix things," Oliver said.

"But it's a start," Percy insisted, turning his head. "It's the apology you deserved months ago. Perhaps it's not enough to win you back, but if we can start rebuilding a friendship… My life is empty without you in it."

Oliver's hand came up, fingers drawing blue lines down Percy's cheek. "Or maybe we could give _us_ another shot?" he suggested. "I must be a fool - willing to let you break my heart again… but I don't think I could pass up the chance to have a future with you. As long as you promise to be here next year."

"With you or at the cabin?" Percy checked.

"Both," Oliver insisted, tightening his hold and shifting closer. Blue fingers moved to Percy's jaw.

"I can promise both," Percy murmured. "And choosing you has also helped me make another choice. My job."

"What about it?" Oliver's lips were closer now, just inches away.

"I had an offer from Headmistress McGonagall," Percy explained. "Now that Headmaster Dumbledore isn't there, she wants to make some changes and that includes living staff. She offered me the History of Magic position… but I'm choosing you rather than a job where I'll be away from you for months."

"You could take the job," Oliver suggested. "Because I got a similar letter. Hooch is finally retiring."

"What? But… you play professionally?"

"My injuries mean that I can't anymore," Oliver murmured sadly. "I'm going to need my stick for a long time. I'll only be able to fly for short periods of time, but McGonagall assured me that she'll accomodate my needs. Plus, if I can't fly professionally, perhaps the next best thing is teaching those who can fly."

Percy smiled. "So… we're going to be professors together?" he asked.

"It means we get to see each other every day."

"Hogsmeade visits together."

"Maybe we can share a room for old times' sake?" Oliver suggested. Percy could feel Oliver's breath on his lips.

"Why wait until we're at the castle?" Percy asked.

"You make a good point. Our bed has been feeling pretty empty these past few days. Care to rectify that?"

"If you hurry up and kiss me, I'll certainly consider it!"

"Only because you asked so beautifully, and because I still love you too," Oliver murmured, before finally leaning in and pressing his lips against Percy's.

* * *

Also written for:

Hogwarts Assignment 11 - Write about Oliver Wood

Hogwarts World Cup - Pairing: Perciver

Seasonal Challenges Thread: Days of the Year - Log Cabin Day - Write about a log cabin holiday

Seasonal Challenges Thread: Summer Prompts - (word) stifling

Seasonal Challenges Thread: Seasonal Flowers - (sexuality) bisexual

Seasonal Challenges Thread: Musical Challenge - The Great Comet of 1812 - Write about someone who isn't sure where their life is going.

Seasonal Challenges Thread: Themed Prompts (character - Medium): Oliver

Seasonal Challenges Thread: Themed Prompts (trait): Self-righteous

Seasonal Challenges Thread: Star Chart - (Total Lunar Eclipse) - (Scenario) Resolving a conflict

Writing Club - Disney Challenge - Let it Go - Write about someone letting go of a negative emotion

Writing Club - Showtime - 14. Hold Me In Your Heart - (plot point) making up after falling out

Writing Club - Amber's Attic - 10. Write about someone losing their faith in someone/something (BONUS)

Writing Club - Lyric Alley - 3. I couldn't ignore the faint possibility

Writing Club - AAA - 11. Write about someone loving something/someone

Writing Club - Em's Emporium - Characters 5. Write a fanon pairing

Writing Club - Lo's Lowdown - Character: 8. (trait) redhead

Eagle's Challenge - Lorcan Scamander - (restriction) not more than two characters in the story, (emotion) lonely

Faerie Day - Water Faerie: Rain, Tears, Water

Film Festival - 30. Kiss and make up

Hot Air Balloon - Percy/Oliver

Dragon Appreciation - 3025 words

Debate Club - Major Character - (colour) turquoise

June writing month - 3025 words


End file.
